


owly, you're dear to me

by graceana



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, all of it is headcanon for the most part, and i usually don't do real time so yea just to let you know, i also have no idea what Louis' security man's name is so i call him Security Man, this is super super fluffy and ridiculous, this is supposed to be real time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceana/pseuds/graceana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry learns to say 'i love you' in every language while on tour, louis' a fond little duckling in love and can't help buying a ring, or getting a new tattoo for that matter.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>A gentle kiss is then pressed to his lips before Harry is picking him up from the back of the thighs, careful of his tattoo, and twirling them around before laughing and shouting, “Zutto aishiteru yo!”</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>Louis throws his head back with laughter before they’re both shouting into their living room, “Zutto aishiteru yo!” </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	owly, you're dear to me

**Author's Note:**

> hi, hello, so this came about while i was going through my tags and it was supposed to be just a short ridiculous thing, and i guess it still is but i was thinking more like 4k short. anyways this is mostly headcanon just to let you know. also i used google translator and any other reference i've had for the languages so if any of them are wrong i'm sorry !! also i'm apologising right now for the mention of zerrie but it's literally one line and i needed to put it is, I'M SORRY YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE ZAYN AND LIAM. 
> 
> as always, i edited this but if there are still any mistake i'm sorry!! enjoy ! .x 
> 
> (title from 'shiver, shiver' by walk the moon

_i love you in every language_

writingsforwinter, _6-word story_

 

♡♡♡

 

Louis doesn’t notice it until they’re in Germany.

They’re on the tour bus waiting to get ready for their show tonight. No one's doing anything productive just lounging around: Harry has his head in Louis’ lap as he runs his nimble fingers through the thick brown locks, tangling them in between and tugging just how Harry likes. The other boys are strewn around them, Liam playing FIFA with Niall and Zayn probably trying to get some amount of sleep in somewhere in the back. 

Harry has his phone, Louis sometimes thinks that thing is like another limb to Harry, raised above his head as he scrolls through Twitter, Instagram, plays some stupid game he probably downloaded at 3 a.m while laying awake in a bunk that’s a bus away from Louis’ own. His heart tugs at the thought; he tugs a little harder on Harry’s hair.

Tilting his head up, Louis can see every shade of green in Harry's eyes in the soft light that pours through the blinds over the windows. His skin reflects the light like the moon does the sun; he looks beautiful. Louis sighs as a fire erupts in his chest.

“What?” Harry drawls. He blinks and his eyelashes cast a thin shadow over his cheeks.

Louis shakes his head, smiling down at his boy that he still can’t believe he has. “Nothing.”

Before Harry even starts to smile back Louis can feel the skipping of his heart, and when his smile is full and dimpling, just like the moon, (Harry is a lot like the moon, Louis thinks) Louis catches the glint in his eyes.

He cocks an eyebrow, a silent question.

“Ich liebe dich,” Harry says, his accent is horrible around his words, to heavy on some syllables but what would Louis know? All he can tell is that it’s German, but he has no idea what he’s on about.

“What’re you on about?” More firewood is added to the furnace in his chest.

“It means ‘I love you’ but in German.” Harry beams; Louis’ chest burns brighter than the sun.

He rolls his eyes, fondly of course, before saying in a soft voice, “What am I going to do with you?” he chances a glance back down at Harry. It’s not the first time he’s done this, confessed his love for Louis in a different language. He did it when they were in France, walking on cobblestone before they snuck into a shop for chocolate croissants, whispered with a fudge smear on his cheek, “Je t’aime.” Then once in Amsterdam when Louis was high and kissing up and down his neck, while seated comfortably in his lap. Harry had groaned around a lovebite Louis was working on before pulling him up and saying in a slow, even more horrible than his German accent, “Ik hou van jou.”

Louis doesn’t say anything because of the look Harry as on his face right now: it’s soft around the edges, the fire that’s in Louis’ chest personified across the arc of his nose and tired bags under his eyes, “Keep me.”

“As if I was that crazy,” Louis says sarcastically, but he knows that the affection, that’s taken almost a permanent residence on his face since 2010, betrays his words.

“You may be even more crazy than you think, babe.”

“Well if I’m crazy than you’re crazy,” Louis deadpans, fingers still carding through Harry’s hair. His phone is resting on his chest now and he nuzzles up into Louis’ hand and actually purrs; Louis’ eyes may actually fall out.

“If you’re a bird then I’m a bird,” Harry states.

“Idiot.”

“Hey, you set yourself up for that one.” Harry points out.

And, yeah, maybe he did.

♡

 

Louis isn’t surprised that this becomes a thing because Harry will take every opportunity he gets to be the incarnate of a cheesy, middle-aged man like the ones that he hangs out with. You act like your friends right?

Anyways, Louis isn’t surprised when they’re in Sweden and Harry shouts, “Jag älskar dig,” across the dressing room, his accent is a little bit better like he’s been practicing. The other boys look between them with raised eyebrows, but when Louis shouts back, “Jag älskar dig too!” because even if he doesn’t know what Harry means, he _knows_ , so they all understand.

They all walk away, exchanging knowing looks like they’re all in on some joke and smiling. Louis hopes he never sees those smiles drop from their faces.

♡

Italy, Spain and Portugal bring the trio of ‘amo’s’ as Louis likes to call it.

He sort of expects it now. He never knows when Harry will whisper the 3 words into his ear, or shout them across the bus, even once texting him them with a million emojis, but every time Harry does, every nerve in his body tingles, his heart speeds up and slows down at the same time: wanting to live every moment with this boy, but never wanting them to end. His vision goes blurry with want when Harry will smirk at him from across the stage, make some god awful innuendo with his microphone, more often than not, but Louis could not care any less because that’s his boy and he loves him from every corner of the universe.

One night in Spain is really bad, it’s one of their [Madrid](http://leedshappened.tumblr.com/post/51901296171/goldenmines-morethanbromance-x-fuck-push) shows that is an open arena so they have to perform their usual flying songs on the stage.

Louis doesn’t remember how, all he knows is that one moment Liam’s singing, or maybe talking? And then the next Harry is walking towards him while he’s fallen on his back, knees spread open just that much. Louis had never wished harder in his life than in that moment that 1) he didn’t pop a stiffy and 2) that they could’ve just ran off stage right then and there.

They still had half the show to finish, which was difficult for the both of them, but once they were running off after the last song they ran into the bathroom, ignoring people calling their names behind them.

Louis shoved Harry up against the door, locking it behind him as he kissed him with his tongue shoved in his mouth and then his lips pressing open mouthed kisses along his neck, biting once they met the bottom of his neck.

“Want your mouth,” Louis had whispered loudly in the quiet atmosphere.

Harry, with blown out and dazed eyes, shook his head eagerly. He grabbed Louis’ shoulders and pushed him up against the door and dropped to his knees in one swift movement.

He didn’t waste any time before he was pulling at Louis’ jeans, sliding them down his thighs and taking out his hard cock from his boxers; Louis put his hands in Harry’s hair.  

Louis through his head back against the door as Harry licked a stripe from the base to the head, swirling his tongue around before taking it in his mouth, sucking. Louis moaned and started to yank on Harry’s hair, rubbing his blunt fingertips against his scalp.

Harry moaned around him, taking him down and then bobbing back up, flicking his tongue over the slit. He repeated that until he was taking almost all of Louis into his mouth; Louis dropping moans from his mouth like pennies.

“Close,” Louis groaned.

Harry tried to talk around him, his throat fluttered, he flicked his tongue, sucked on the head with intent and then Louis was coming with a mumbling of Harry’s name.

“You’re gonna kill me one day,” Louis stated, shucking up his pants and then pushing Harry back against the door and attacking his neck with kisses again.

“I think _you’re_ gonna be the one that’s gonna kill _me_ ,” Harry said breathlessly.

“Maybe we’ll just have to kill each other so we don’t have to live without the other,” Louis pushed his hand into Harry’s boxers.

“As you say with your hand around m-my cock,” Harry stuttered out as Louis worked him over quickly.

“Very us.”

Harry goes to reply but is cut off when Louis flicks his wrist and licks a line up his neck; he comes, breathing hard in the quiet bathroom.

They’re quiet as Louis wipes his hand off with a paper towel and looks them both over. They both look completely fucked out, but he couldn’t give two shits at the moment.

“Come on, we should go,” Louis makes his way to grab the door.

“Oh, hey wait,” Harry grabs his arm and pulls him flush against his chest; Louis raises his eyebrows.

Harry pecks a sweet kiss against his lips, settles his hands on Louis’ hips and whispers, “Te amo,” with glistening eyes and dimpled cheeks.

Shaking his head, Louis places his hands on Harry’s biceps and squeezes, “You’re too much, babe.”

“You love it,” Harry says with confidence.

Louis doesn’t deny it.

♡

When they arrive in the U.S, Louis realises that Harry’s little language-love thing might have to come to an end because they speak English in the U.S obviously, but oh no, Harry doesn’t let that get in his way.

The declarations don’t come as often, which Louis doesn’t need because he knows. He can see them there in the way that Harry brings him perfectly made tea, or a breakfast sandwich. He can see it when Harry wordlessly brings him a blanket when it gets a little too cold on the bus from the air conditioner or even when they’re on stage and Harry will smile, love on display for everyone with eyes to see, when Louis sings a solo or does something that’s hilarious, according to Harry anyways.

They’re in Louisville the first time he does it.

Louis is sitting on the bus, eating a very healthy meal of McDonalds and watching some movie, which Niall put in the night before that none of them have shut off yet, when Harry comes strolling in, dopey smile on his face and his hands behind his back.

“You’ve got a secret there Styles?” Louis says around a mouthful of fries.

Harry raises his index finger as if to say _wait a minute_ before he turns around. Louis hears the crumpling of a plastic bag while he watches Harry place a hat over his curls. He turns back around and beams.

Bubbles form in Louis’ chest, they’re filled with laughs that escape his lips, love that travels up to his eyes and pure joy that create a cushion around his heart.

The hat, well snapback, is black with red lettering that reads ‘LOUISVILLE’ across the top.

“I’m not surprised,” Louis says through a smile that makes his eyes crinkle at the sides and nose scrunch up, making him look like a woodland creature.

Harry doesn’t speak as he walks over to Louis and removes his food and drink from his lap, “Hey!” Louis whines, but Harry shakes his head and closes his eyes like he’s preparing himself for something.

Louis watches in interest as Harry opens his amused jade eyes and says, in the most dramatic southern drawl that Louis has ever heard in his entity of his 21 years, “I love you.”

He clutches his stomach as a laugh wrecks through his body, making his shoulders shake and him fall into the side of the couch.

A second later he can hear Harry join in with him, before he feels the slight dip on his side and Harry pulling him up by the shoulders and tries kissing him but the rim gets in the way. Louis laughs as he tugs it to the side, “There, now you’re a proper American,” Harry laughs as his curls fall out from underneath the brim. Louis moves a few stray ones out of his eyes before he leans in and kisses Harry softly, pulling a way an inch, if that, before whispering, “You too,” against Harry’s lips.

♡

After their New York shows, where Harry does a pretty great Long Island impression on and off the stage, Louis decides the star that’s burning in his chest and expands every day with the words that slip from Harry’s mouth, or Harry slipping on thin air, or Harry doing his stupid healthy routine and yoga and and and, everything really, that it’s time. That he is ready and that he going to do this.

He and Zayn grab a hotel room in the city for the night before they have to head to their next show in a few days.

Zayn hadn’t asked why Louis wanted him to stay, just shrugged and said, “As long as I have a bed to sleep in, I don’t care.”

 While Zayn is down the street at a Subway grabbing them some food, because room service just wasn’t good enough for them, Louis had complained. Zayn had raised an eyebrow but then grumbled his whatever and walked out the room.

Louis quickly grabs his laptop and checks the time, 2 a.m, he’s not surprised it’s this late, it’s sort of the normal now. He brings up Skype and signs in quickly, then grabs his phone and shoots off a message. Skype dings, signaling someone has signed on, and when Louis sees the I.D he smiles excitedly and clicks the call button.

It rings about twice before a pixilated face comes into view, “Hello love,” Anne says with a morning soft voice. She’s in the kitchen, Louis can tell because of the light that travels in through the window that he knows is above the skin and hits the charms that Anne has hung there. As if on cue they twinkle in the breeze from the window, like a sign.

“Hello,” Louis smiles.

“How are you?” Anne brings up a cup of tea to her lips, a knowing sparkle in her eyes.

“Good, good, just tired.”

“So tell me Louis,” she starts, this is one reason why he loves Anne so much, she’s always one to get right to the point, “Why did you have to call me so early, and over Skype?” the knowing sparkle in her eyes has traveled down to her lips in the form of a smile.

“Well,” he starts, a little nervous, “You know I would wait until we came back home if I could, but I just can’t. I don’t know how to explain it,” he huffs, voice shaking before he takes a deep breath, “You know how much I love Harry, right?” she hums, “I sort of want to spend the rest of my life with him,” a laugh breaks through him, “Sorry, that’s the first time I’ve said it out loud,” he shakes his head at himself before continuing, “Anne,” he says, in a serious voice, but he’s sure his face is betraying his tone in how he can already feel the smile forming on his lips with the way Anne is looking at him with a soft smile and shining eyes, “Can I have Harry’s hand?”

She brings her hands up to her mouth, like she’s praying, the chimes twinkle and Dusty jumps up on the table, rubbing against Anne’s arm, “I wouldn’t want anyone else to,” she says, a tear slipping from her eye.

“If I were with you right now, I would hug you,” he says, his own eyes getting a little wet with the thought of slipping a ring on Harry’s finger.

“When you guys come home, we’ll celebrate, don’t worry.”

He nods, “Alright, well Zayn should be coming back up soon. I have to tell him why I made him stay back with me now,” they laugh, Anne’s getting distorted because of the connection, “I’ll tell you when I do it, it might not be for a while so lips closed,” he points at the screen as Anne makes a zipping motion over her lips, and tosses the key over her shoulder.

“Okay, love, I’ll talk to you soon. Love you.”

“Love you too,” he says and before they click off, “Oh, Anne, do you mind not telling my mum for a bit, you know how she is with secrets.”

“That I do,” she chuckles, “Okay, go get some sleep, bye.”

“Bye,” Louis signs out of Skype and closes his laptop just as Zayn walks in, Subway bag in hand, “Guess what we’re doing tomorrow?”

Zayn throws his wallet and key card on the table, grabs Louis’ sandwich from the bag and hands it to him, then replies, “’M not sure I wanna know, knowing you.”

Louis rolls his eyes,”It’s not what you think, I can tell you that.”

Zayn raises an eyebrow, like he’s saying ‘ _try me_.’

“We’re going ring shopping,” Louis winks.

“About fucking time,” Zayn huffs, but there’s a smile planted across his face.

Louis throws a pillow at him as his owns smile from his earlier conversation with Anne stays planted on his face.

♡

From the time that Louis gets the ring, a simple silver band, to the time that he proposes, he thinks he does a pretty good job at hiding the thing.

He does sometimes wonder if he should always keep it with him, but once when he almost loses it in a crowd of fans he decides against it. So instead it sits in one of his socks at the bottom of his suitcase, hidden from Harry and anyone else.

The day after he and Zayn got the ring and met back up with the rest of the boys, and crew, is when he told the people that needed to know: Niall and Liam, obviously, who had similar reactions to Zayn’s, Lou, who slapped him on the shoulder and then pulled him into a hug, and Marco, because wel,l he’s there manager and all, he smiled at him and said, “You know I’ve been waiting for you to come up and tell me this.”

Harry still continues his accented ‘I love you’s’ well throughout the states and Canada, saying them dramatically, making Louis giggle and clutch his stomach; the having the fiery star in his heart grows even larger.

It’s not until their first California show that Louis feels the ‘time is right.’

Louis informs his Security Man, who nods with tired eyes before he runs and gets Harry.

“Harry,” Louis shakes his shoulder from where he’s laying on the bed in the hotel room, eyes closed.

“’M tired,” Harry pouts, blinking up and reaching out to Louis, “Cuddle with me.”

Louis’ heart jolts, “You now I would baby, but I have something I want to show you, come on,” he tugs on Harry’s hand, helping him up and into the elevator, then out the lobby into the early morning dawn.

“What time ‘s it?” Harry asks, rubbing at his eyes.

“About 4,” Louis tugs on Harry’s arm and leads him to where his Security Man is waiting for them with a taxi.

“Where we going?” Harry asks.

“You’ll see, just come on.”

Security Man opens the door to the back of the cab as they climb in and then shuts it; he climbs into the front. The cabbie pulls off and drives them towards the beach that isn’t too far from their hotel.

Harry leans his head on Louis’ shoulder, and Louis doesn’t even care at the moment, just lets him rest his eyes as he rubs a hand on his thigh, soothingly, and kisses the top of his head.

His heart tugs while nervous butterflies float around in his stomach in anticipation. It’s not that he thinks Harry will say no, it’s just that they’re in this whole thing that can become super messy sometimes, but they always pulls threw no matter what, because they know that at the end of the day the only thing that matters is the two of them.

It doesn’t take them long to get to the beach, which Louis is thankfully for, he wants to get to the beach when there’s barely anyone there, so this can be as private as he can make it.

He leads Harry off to the nearly vacant sands, as Security Man stays with the cabbie and waits for them.

The sun is rising over the water, creating an orange hue to the rippling indigo. It warms their sleepy skin, its rays seem to hone in on Louis’ right pocket where the ring is sitting, burning a hole there.

“You wanted to bring me to the beach?”

“Just sit,” Louis chastes, with a roll of his eyes.

So they sit on the still night chilled sand and watch in silence as the sun slowly continues to rise, coloring the cloudless sky and shimmering against the endless water. Louis has seen countless sunrises from dozens of cities but they always differ. Some are like watercolor painting, the horizon and sky blurring into one another, but then some are like sharp sketches with a distinct line between the blue of sky and warmness of the sun.

“I like the horizon,” Louis states, turning to look at Harry who’s already looking at him with _why_ in his eyes, “Because it’s never ending. No matter how close you think you are to the end to that line that separates the sky from the Earth, it just keeps getting farther and farther away. You keep chasing it but you’ll never reach it. It’s sort of comforting knowing at least one thing never ends, even if it’s just an idea of something, really.”

Harry hums and stares out over the sea , eyes blinking heavily with sleep, he licks his lips like he’s about to say something but Louis grabs his face and kisses him quick and sweet, rests his forehead against Harry’s own and whispers, “Marry me.”

He watches as Harry blinks at him again, his foggy eyes becoming clear like the clouds disappearing after a storm. He can see the protest in Harry’s eyes of _are you serious_ , butbefore the words can leave Harry’s chapped lips Louis digs a hand in his pocket and pulls out the silver band.

Green eyes dart up to meet his like saucers, “When did you?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Louis shakes his head, waiting for an answer.

“Well obviously, yes,” Harry laughs, slipping the ring on the appropriate finger.

Louis pushes him back onto the sand before looming over him, he aligns their lips and kisses Harry soundly as the sand gets into his hair. Harry hums into the kiss and pushes Louis off him, reluctant, Louis raises an eyebrow.

“People,” Harry explains, Louis nods in understanding.

Standing up, Louis grabs Harry’s hand and drags him off of the beach and back to the cab where Security Man is waiting for them with a small smile on his face as he catches a glimpse of the silver in the early morning light; he winks at Louis before shutting the door behind them.

The drive back to the hotel is relaxing, Harry has his hand intertwined with Louis’ on the seat, out of the view of driver, and Louis’ sure that the way he presses the ring into Louis’ own hand is intentional. A smile breaks over his face, making his eyes crinkle like Alice’s blue dress and his nose scrunch like the Rabbit’s own.

When they arrive outside of the hotel, just before they get out of the cab Harry leans up and whispers in Louis’ ear, never failing to keep his game going, “I love you,” but there’s a certain Californian twang and upbeatness he immerses into his voice.

Louis pecks him on the lips before pulling away, “And you’re my horizon.”

♡

The last shows of the tour go by in a flash and before they know it the other boys are heading back to London while he and Harry stay back and take a very much needed week to themselves.

A car drives them up to the house that Louis’ rented out for the week; it’s small and private, flower bushes lining the soft brown clay of the sides of the house, the vibrant green grass under their feet and a clear blue sky above their heads accents their week off with their sharpness. The inside is spacious with cushiony furniture and homey with the warm accents and colored walls that are lined with different paintings.

A smile breaks out over Harry’s face and Louis can’t help his own smile, “You like it then?”

Harry drops his duffle on the floor and pulls Louis in by the waist, “Of course I like it,” he says, eyes gleaming like moonstones, “And I like _you_.”

Louis rolls his eyes, “You’re horrible, that barely even makes sense,” but his smile never leaves his face.

He leans up on slightly raised toes, ghosts his own lips over Harry’s before he whispers, “D’you know how long we have here?”

“Hmmm,” Harry hums, rubbing his nose against Louis’ in an Eskimo kiss, “How long?”

“7 days,” Louis pecks his lips seven times just to get the point across; with each kiss Harry’s smile becomes bigger and bigger, stretching over his face like silly putty.

 “And what shall we do in those 7 days,” Harry asks, his joyous grin becoming flirty.

“Well, I have a few things in mind,” Louis smirks, elfish features pointing up like the devil, “But first, I think you should make me something to eat.”

Harry rolls his eyes and pulls away from Louis, “I can’t say I’m surprised.”

Louis can hear the fond smile in his voice as he makes his way towards the kitchen.

“Don’t act like you hate it!” He calls, picking up their bags to move them into the bedroom.

“Never said I did!” Harry shouts back.

Louis’ heart explodes in his chest, the star that’s been there since 2010, probably the beginning of time in actuality he thinks, finally goes supernova sending pieces of light through his veins and dust clouding his vision.

“So what do you want then?” Harry says from behind him, no doubt leaning against the doorway.

Louis thinks for a moment, setting the bags down near the bed, “You,” he says as he turns around.

“I thought you wanted dinner first?” Harry says with victory in his voice.

“You know I’ve always like desert first,” Louis walks over towards Harry linking his pinkies into Harry’s belt loops and yanking him towards the bed, shoving him down against the maroon comforter when the back of his knee hit the edge of the mattress.

Climbing over Harry’s hips, Louis settles himself there and leans over him so their chests are flush together, “Hi there,” he whispers as he starts to kiss along Harry’s jaw, who relaxes immediately under his touch, 2 months of pent up stress leaving his body with just the single press of Louis’ lips.

Louis bites down with the slightest bit of pressure on Harry’s vein making him moan and shift his hips; Louis laughs into his neck before kissing over the spot and moving up to Harry’s lips with the same ghost touch as earlier.

“C’mon,” Harry whines, hips trying to cant up to get friction as he places his warm hands on Louis’ hipbones to keep him in place.

Louis pulls away and hops off of him, gaining him a groan from Harry’s lips.

“Get your clothes off,” Louis laughs, taking off his own clothes and grabbing the lube from one of the bags on the floor.

By the time Louis waltzes back onto the bed, Harry is sprawled out with a loose fist around his cock.

“None of that,” Louis swats his hand away.

Harry pouts, but obediently takes his hand away in exchange for running them along Louis’ sides, making him shiver.

Kissing up Harry’s body, Louis stops every few inches to suck a dark purple mark. Harry keens up when he licks over his nipples and then bites hardly over one of his collarbones, finally just pulling him up by the sides of the face to kiss into his mouth.

Louis hums as he licks into Harry’s mouth. He sneaks a hand down Harry’s stomach, his abs fluttering under his touch, and wraps a fist around his cock, leisurely moving it up and down making Harry gasp into his mouth.

“Why’re you such a tease,” he moans when Louis stops and removes his hand to grab the lube.

“Again, you act like you hate it,” Louis uncaps the bottle and squeezes some onto his fingers before tossing the bottle to the side. He ventures a hand back to Harry’s already opened legs and runs a slick finger over his hole, making Harry throw his head back.

Louis lets out a self-satisfied hum then kisses at Harry’s neck again, thinking better of it he pulls his hand and mouth away.

He watches Harry watching him, with owl eyes, slide down his body and in between his legs. He kisses along Harry’s thighs, nibbling on where his thigh meets his groin.

Sucking a dark mark on one of Harry’s thighs has him squirming and gripping the bed sheets like a vice before Louis finally moves all the way up and licks a stripe over his hole.

“Oh my god,” Harry moans.

Louis laughs, his breathe ghosting over Harry causing him to quiver, and he licks another stripe and then laps his tongue around. Pretty sounds fall from Harry’s lips when he points his tongue and pushes it inside and out in a rhythm.

Little _ah_ ’s fall from Harry’s lips like snow does from the sky.

Louis feels a tugging at his hair that pulls him up, “What?” he asks Harry.

“Don’t wanna come from that, want your cock,” he says half breathless.

Louis’cock twitches at that then he’s nodding and placing his fingers back against Harry’s hole, moving one in slowly before adding another and scissoring Harry open.

He’s three fingers and knuckles deep when Harry finally just chokes out that he’s ready.

Louis quickly pulls out his fingers and slicks himself up with lube.

“Lou, come _on,_ ” Harry keens, arching his back off the bed with want.

Louis’ eyes are blown wide with the lust and love for this boy that’s spread out under him just _begging_ for it, he grunts in response as he lines himself up and pushes; ecstasy takes over him. He starts to pump with quick thrusts until he’s hitting Harry’s prostrate causing him to moan profanities and Louis’ name.

Harry wraps white knuckled hands around Louis’ biceps as Louis thrusts relentlessly into him, “Close,” Harry barely says through his whimpers.

Louis nods and picks up the pace, moving quicker and lifting one of Harry’s legs over his shoulder to ensure he hits the little bundle of nerves on ever snap of his hips. Sure enough not even a minute later Harry is coming with a shout of Louis’ name.

Continuing his motions Louis slides in and out once, twice before he’s falling on Harry’s chest and biting at one of the birds as he comes.

They’re still for a few moments before Harry starts to move uncomfortably under him; he pulls out and rolls off of Harry to cuddle into his side.

“So I guess you’re not hungry anymore?” Harry asks, mischief in his voice.

“Don’t get smart Styles,” Louis swats at his shoulder, but immediately presses a light kiss there, “We’ve got a whole week to eat whatever you want to cook,” he adds.

“A whole week,” Harry sighs contently as he draws Louis in closer, squeezing his arm around him.

Humming, Louis echoes, “A whole week.”

♡

“Well, Apollo,” Louis hears Harry chirp from the sliding doors in the back of the house that leads out to an open yard with a huge in-ground pool.

Louis tips his sunglasses down the tip of his nose and looks over them at a shirtless Harry, who’s wearing the brightest yellow shorts Louis has ever seen in his entire life, and he’s lived in a house of girls for about 18 of them.

“What,” he makes sure he punctuates his words, “Are you wearing?”

“What?” Harry repeats, looking down his torso and at the little yellow shorts that sit on his bony hips, “You don’t like them?” he looks back up at Louis and pouts.

“You’re pretty much naked; do you really think I _don’t_ like them?” Louis gives him an obvious look of ‘ _of course I love them, you idiot’_ before turning over in the chaise and calling over his shoulder, “Now get over here and put some lotion on my back.”

 

Later that night when they’re in the cozy living room, a random show playing on the TV, Louis’ the one straddling the back of Harry’s thighs as he rubs aloe over his burnt shoulders.

“I told you you should’ve put some lotion on but, no, you don’t want to listen,” he feels like a mother scolding her child, if he’s honest, but he’s pretty used to it by now.

Harry winces when Louis glides over his right shoulder, but once he starts to massage his aloe cooled fingers over them in small circles he relaxes.

“I can always count on you,” Harry hums as he starts to snuggle down into the couch.

“What’s that love?” Louis questions, working his way down Harry’s back and then up again to the back of his arms where the Skelton with a top hat and shaking hands are. He glances to Harry’s other arm that’s stark compared to his other and frowns.

“You’ll always look after me,” sleep mingles with Harry’s words.

Louis leans down and presses and a soft kiss to the nape of Harry’s neck, curls tickling his forehead and getting tangled in his eyelashes, “Always.”

♡

The week isn’t long enough.

Louis wishes that he could somehow stop time, just this once, so they can have a few more hours at the house that they’ve made a temporary home in.

As they, mostly Harry, make some last minute checks that they’ve got everything Louis starts to think about how he already misses Harry’s cooking and how he sings to whatever comes on the radio, or channel or even Louis’ fucking ringtone that he hasn’t changed since like 2005. He’s already missing the late mornings with sleepy kisses and even later nights with soft moans and even softer looks.

“Hey, y’alright?” Harry asks from where’s he’s folding one of Louis’ shirts and tucking it into his bag.

Louis nods and goes back to the pair of pants he was supposed to fold like 18 minutes ago.

He hears, more than sees Harry let the last shirt fall from his hands as he walks over to Louis; he slips his arms around Louis’ waist and rests his chin on his shoulder. He doesn’t say anything, just let’s Louis lean back into him, because they’re both thinking the same thing right now: how they don’t want to leave, stay in this sanctuary they’ve built in this house on the west coast, with the brightest sun and warmest waters.

Tilting his head up and fluttering his lashes, Louis puckers his lips which Harry immediately responds to by leaning down and presses his own to Louis’ in a soft kiss. It’s at and odd angle and not comfortable on his neck, but Louis could not give two shits, he would wrap his limbs into a pretzel if he had to just to kiss his boy.

They hear a distant honk outside as they pull away and they both pout at each other.

“Well,” Harry pushes a hand through his hair.

“Back to it,” Louis shrugs, shoves the pair of pants into the bag and zips it.

They each take one as they head through the house, looking at a random painting of a starry night that Harry may have blown Louis under, and then the scuff mark on the wall from a very interesting position they tried; Louis smirks.

Harry knocks his shoulder into Louis’, a high beam smile on his face and rolls his eyes.

When they reach the door and Harry goes to open it, Louis grabs his outstretched hand and brings it up to his lips, looks at the silver band that will soon, sadly, have to be taken off and replaced with a one of Harry’s weird ones, and presses a kiss to it.

Another honk sounds from outside and when they open the door and step over the threshold, it’s like they’re leavening just a little of their troubles behind.

♡

Once they’re back in London, its back to work.

They do some finishing touches on the album, listen to the finished songs, see the final piece of the film, get ready for the premiere and loads of promo that they’re doing for it.

It’s quite refreshing to Louis when during their press conference Harry can barely get his answer out about what he thinks the best part about the film is, “I think the best part of the film is, uh, is.. the film as  whole! I think the overall product,” he starts, and then mumbles off, “Umm, yeah.”

Liam, bless him and his following ways in Louis’ footsteps, is the first to ask, with a knowing tilt to his voice, “Are you okay today?”

Harry turns to him with that stupid smile on his face that he _always_ gets when he’s being teased, Louis hates it, but loves it because it’s one of Harry’s favorite things so he joins in, “What happen?” and about a million and three things flit through his mind of _what happen_.

And of course it isn’t a proper teasing if not at least 3 of the 4 are ganged in on it so Niall jumps in, “What happen to you Harry? Are you okay?”

Turning to face Niall, Harry shoots Louis a quick glance that says everything in a second that would take Harry about 10 minutes to get out, “I’m excited to be back to work, Niall, is what it is,” he plays off easily.

The four of them all shake their heads and pick another journalist out of the crowd.

 

Premiere Day is full of adrenaline and the smallest bit of nerves as they walk the red carpet.

They are, of course, separated, which they have sadly gotten used to, but when Louis throws his head back in laughter at something Niall or Liam said, he doesn’t know maybe it was even the interviewer, he catches Harry turn his head a beat later; their eyes meet for a second and Louis can’t help the pieces of his smile that shines through his closed mouth as he tries to concentrate on what the lady with the brown hair is saying.

 

The topping on their promotional cupcake is the day after the Premiere, and word has gotten out about Zayn and Perrie’s engagement, one of the interviewers brings him flowers and then says, “We’ve got some questions: when Little Mix were on the Maxxie Show they all said that you would be the first to pop the question-“ 

Louis doesn’t hear the rest of the question because he’s too busy trying to contain the muscles in his face from pulling up into an obvious smile, and from twisting his back around to glance at Harry, who he knows probably has that creepy love look plastered on his face.

When the interviews for the day are done and the five of them are walking towards the back doors, Zayn comes up to Louis and claps a hand on his shoulder, “Hey, man, sorry for the whole, ‘first to pop the question’ thing.”

Zayn is part God, Louis has done studies on this, but back to the point, he shrugs, “What can you do mate?” he glances up and watches as, in front of him, Harry jumps onto Liam’s back and starts to shout nonsense about penguins while holding one of Lux’s toys; Louis doesn’t need the look Zayn is giving him to know that his face has broken out into a fond smile, “It is what it is.”

♡

“Last leg of the tour lads! You ready for this?” Niall hops into the dressing room with a sandwich hanging out of his mouth.

“Don’t know man, I’m looking forward to Japan again,” Harry casually says, he’s in front of the mirror while Lou works her magic on his mane, and is most likely scrolling through Twitter on his phone.

Louis rolls his eyes, but he knows the feeling.

 

As if Harry wants to get it over with, the minute they run off stage he pulls Louis into his side and says, in his worst accent yet, “I love you,” it’s twisted around his too wide mouth from his smile and then half mumbled from where he’s already kissing Louis breathless; he can feel Harry’s supplement ring dig into his neck.

“You’re an idiot,” Louis says fondly, before pulling away and shoving Harry off of him and towards the dressing room.

♡

“I wish we had longer here,” Louis complains into the hotel room; they’re in Japan now.

“Me too,” Harry pulls Louis in closer from his middle; they’re laying down in the bed having just got back from their first show.

“Maybe we’ll come back one day when he have longer than a two week break,” Louis points out.

“I’d like that,” a yawn breaks through Harry’s mouth.

Turning around in Harry’s arms, so he’s facing him, Louis kisses one of the birds on his collarbones, “Yeah,” he breathes, pressing another kiss, “I would too.”

♡

The question comes on the screen in black letters just like any other Twitter question they have. When Louis hears Niall read the question, “How to say ‘I love you’ in Japan, is like,” and then he butchers the response.

Louis has a fleeting thought of how nice this is for Harry, of how on their last show of the whole 8 month long tour, and the day before they leave for home he’s  able to, almost, perfectly say, “I love you,” in [Japanese](http://leedshappened.tumblr.com/post/65861651453/x).

Louis’ rubbish at anything that’s not French so he watches as Harry’s mouth moves around the sound, “Zutto aishiteru yo.”

They both know what it really [means](http://galaxy-soup.tumblr.com/post/43558919569/harry-styles-anan-no-1845-interview) but Louis can’t resist saying, “When in doubt say it fast,” with a look that definitely isn’t affection on his face.

♡

They’re home for less than 3 days before Louis gets the idea in his head.

He’s sat in the flat eating some cereal on the couch, watching some tattoo show when some girl walks in and asks for some Chinese writing on her arm. It hits him at that moment what he wants as his next tattoo, so he places the half empty bowl of cereal, which Harry will scold him for later, on the coffee table and grabs his wallet, from where he threw it on the chair earlier, and rushes out the door for the tattoo show.

 

“Ahh- ohh,” Louis whines, but then tries playing it off, “Ahh, my pretty, pretty boy.”

Harry’s just plopped himself down on Louis’ lap with a huff and a sloppy kiss, “What is it?” he pulls away, confusion written in his eyes and the arch of his brows.

“Uhm, well,” Louis starts, and then begins shifting under Harry’s weight, “Love, could you just get up for a second?”

Nodding, Harry gets up and moves off of Louis’ lap; relief floods his face before he stands and shimmies his sweatpants down his legs, until their pooling around his ankles.

“You got a new tattoo? When?” Harry comes forward and runs an index finger along the white bandage.

Louis shivers when Harry’s blunt nail runs along his skin before saying, “Today while you were out doing whatever you do,” he teases.

Harry rolls his eyes and twists the finally replaced ring on his finger.

Carefully peeling back the bandage, Louis reveals the new ink that’s resting on his thigh, “Now I know some people think getting Japanese or Chinese is stupid but, love, I really don’t care what other people think,” he smirks, referencing their own new song.

Louis’ heart speeds up in his chest as Harry runs carful fingertips over the tender skin again. He looks up at him, eyes as wide as owls and mouth slightly open, he blinks, “You’re never gonna believe this,” he stands back up and laughs.

“What?”

“No, like this is actually hilarious,” Harry starts to twist off the ring on his left hand before handing it to Louis.

His heart stops in his chest a moment before Harry is rushing, “I’m not giving it back, you idiot, why would you even think that? Look at the inside. “

Sure enough when Louis fumbles the ring in his hand and tilts it in the light he can see the engraving:

“ずっと 愛してる “

He lets out a bark of laughter, “Are you serious?”

Harry’s lips are tucked in between his teeth as before he’s letting out his own laugh, “That’s what I was out doing today,” he informs him.

“What are the odds of that,” Louis catches his breathe before grabbing Harry’s hand and sliding the ring back on while adding, “Well,” he looks up into Harry’s shining eyes, thinks about how ridiculous they probably look right now, with his pants around his ankles and Harry’s dopey smile stretched across his face and says, “Great minds do think alike.”

A gentle kiss is then pressed to his lips before Harry is picking him up from the back of the thighs, careful of his tattoo, and twirling them around before laughing and shouting, “Zutto aishiteru yo!”

Louis throws his head back with laughter before they’re both shouting into their living room, “Zutto aishiteru yo!”

And, yeah, Louis thinks he will definitely love this boy forever, probably even longer. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it !!! also the tattoo and engraving, i hope it's right i had to use google translator!! 
> 
> kudos and comments always appreciated .x


End file.
